Looking Through A New Light RuPru
by Angeliclown
Summary: The Berlin wall has been destroyed and Russia is left to angst over how he treated Prussia/East Germany when a certain German ghost appears. Memories spark as the two attempt to come in better terms with the other. Sucky summary but worth reading.
1. Chapter 1

**Looking through a new light (RuPru)**

Ivan frowned looking over the rubble the remained of the Berlin Wall. Ludwig broke it; he broke Ivan's country…..he broke his brother. After all the years he spent pained the human representation of Russia had finally found someone to confide in. Gilbert, East Germany, a once grand country now forgotten. The silverette still plagued the communist's memories. Ivan stared down at the lifeless body, hating himself for even attempting to tame the wild spirit once housed within.

"Comrade…"

He laid the beaten and bruised head in his lap, far too numb to cry. Ivan had treated the man so badly and yet he never blamed him for his harmful words and dominating punches; he didn't even blame him for taking him away from his brother…

"Man! I look like SHIT!" A deeply accented voice laughed loudly while brown boots came into Russia's view. Ivan only stared, unblinking at the man decked-out in traditional East German general issue clothing. A large hole was torn around his chest causing the material to flap in the bitter wind and a long slice scraped across his left cheek showing evidence that it would scar. "What, no tears? Don't I feel loved." He spoke with feigned hurt, not fooling the platinum-blonde country one bit.

"Gilbert…you're-"

"Dead? Yeah, I know." The former country frowned, red eyes facing the ground, suddenly very interested in the red-tented sea of snow. "I talked to _Opa_ Germania. It took a hell lot of convincing but he allowed me to come see you for awhile. If I manage to find new land by the end of the month then I get to stay here." He let out a rough forced laugh. "I doubt anyone will be too willing to donate to awesome me though…" His self-pity bath ceased running at the sound of clanking metal alerting his attention back to the snowy country.

"Well it looks like we're just going to have to persuade them, _da_?" Ivan smirked, pounding a metal pipe that had previously been used as part of a watchtower before the wall had fallen into his open palm. It was his fault Germany had even been divided; he had to fix this.

"_Nein_! You can't go to war, Ivan! You just lost one; you're still hurt!" The German-speaking man tried to persuade, eyes darting to the large tank burn on his thigh. He couldn't see it but he knew it was there; he had seen it happen. While the physical aspect of the country was barely harmed, the human form was in limping pain.

"I'm fine, East… Why won't you let me help you?" Long withheld tears finally sprang through as he dropped his make-shift weapon to cling onto the albino's waist.

"Woh!" Gilbert yelped, shocked. Ivan never cried; he was Russia: The Country of Evil!

"Please comrade, let me prove that I'm sorry for before." Unintentionally, the ghost raised a hand to prod at the thick leather patch covering his right eye- soon after his capture Russia had caught him trying to escape and beat him plenty. Poor Raivis couldn't stop freaking out from all the blood and was punished as well; Eduard and Toris knew better then to upset the large man. The three Baltic Nations were beat every day, why would Ivan only feel guilty because he took Gilbert's eye as well as his innocence?

'Well ok, I wasn't a virgin but it's not as if I was ever sober enough to remember the others!'

_"Is he always like that?" Gilbert hissed in pain as Lithuania dabbed at his damaged skin with cleansing alcohol. _

_ "Mostly. It's worse during war time though. All the stress really gets to him around that time."_

_ "Of course, STRESS. Because kidnapping and rape don't count as long as they're stressed." Estonia grumbled, trying to calm a sobbing Latvia as they waited for the more motherly of the three Baltics to tend to his wounds._

_ "Eduard, he's lonely….After losing __**Alexi**__-" The brunette tried to reason only to have angry nation push up from his chair threateningly at a speed that caused in to clatter noisily as the polished wood met the cold tile floors._

_ "That doesn't give him an excuse, Toris! He's a waste of landmass!" Raivis' cries increased in volume at both the prospect of his brother figures fighting and the fact that blood was starting to stain the counters from where Toris had laid East Germany's bandages until Gilbert decided to walk over and press his tear-stained face to his chest kissing Latvia's curls softly._

_ "It's okay, little guy." He comforted, rubbing the blonde boy's back in soothing motions. "See, I'm alright. Now I look like a pirate, huh? Arrgh Arrgh!" He smiled, curling his index finger around like a hook._

_ "A-Arrgh." Raivis giggled, copying the motion with his own finger. This shocked the other two Baltics greatly as even Eduard had to laugh at the albino nation's antics. Toris sighed, chancing a saddened smile._

'_Ivan used to do the same thing…'_

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been posting anything new in such a long time. My laptop got a virus so I was only able to log on via my Smartphone and I can't post fanfiction that way But no worries! I got to work on quite a few of my plot bunnies during that time. I've had alot of homework this past month not to mention a bunch of projects so, sadly, I wasn't able to look at my laptop until now only to find out that I had to buy a new one…Oh! And in case any of you guys care, my birthday was Monday! YAY! **

**Back to the fanfiction: Italics are either a non-English word or a flashback (Alexi is in bold because the words were already in italics). Also, I never wrote the Baltics before so I hope they aren't too OOC and while Russia seems like he is during the crying part that will be explained in later chapter(s). Oh and I mixed Prussia and femPrussia slightly at the end for anyone who noticed(I made him have her scar)**

**Opa: **_**Old-man or grandfather (**__German__**)**_

__**Da?: **_**Literally translates as 'yes?' in Russian but is also a verbal tic used by Russia **_

__**Nein: **_**No (**__German__**)**_

**Alexi: **_** only son of the last Tsar of Russia. He had Hemophilia, a disease having to do with blood clots that can cause excessive bleeding, so he wasn't able to become a worthy heir. During the Russian Revolution 3(?) of his sisters as well as his parents and their servants were found dead in their basement. He and his younger sister were only recently found. It was often quoted that 'he loved his country and his country loved him' so I made him a sort of 'ex-boyfriend' to Russia. Hope that isn't too weird… **_


	2. Chapter 2

"Please comrade, let me prove that I'm sorry for before." Unintentionally, the ghost raised a hand to prod at the thick leather patch covering his right eye- soon after his capture Russia had caught him trying to escape and beat him plenty. Poor Raivis couldn't stop freaking out from all the blood and was punished as well; Eduard and Toris knew better then to upset the large man. The three Baltic Nations were beat every day, why would Ivan only feel guilty because he took Gilbert's eye as well as his innocence?

'Well ok, I wasn't a virgin but it's not as if I was ever sober enough to remember the others!'

_"Is he always like that?" Gilbert hissed in pain as Lithuania dabbed at his damaged skin with cleansing alcohol. _

_ "Mostly. It's worse during war time though. All the stress really gets to him around that time."_

_ "Of course, STRESS. Because kidnapping and rape don't count as long as they're stressed." Estonia grumbled, trying to calm a sobbing Latvia as they waited for the more motherly of the three Baltics to tend to his wounds._

_ "Eduard, he's lonely….After losing **Alexi**-" The brunette tried to reason only to have angry nation push up from his chair threateningly at a speed that caused in to clatter noisily as the polished wood met the cold tile floors._

_ "That doesn't give him an excuse, Toris! He's a waste of landmass!" Raivis' cries increased in volume at both the prospect of his brother figures fighting and the fact that blood was starting to stain the counters from where Toris had laid East Germany's bandages until Gilbert decided to walk over and press his tear-stained face to his chest kissing Latvia's curls softly._

_ "It's okay, little guy." He comforted, rubbing the blonde boy's back in soothing motions. "See, I'm alright. Now I look like a pirate, huh? Arrgh Arrgh!" He smiled, curling his index finger around like a hook._

_ "A-Arrgh." Raivis giggled, copying the motion with his own finger. This shocked the other two Baltics greatly as even Eduard had to laugh at the albino nation's antics. Toris sighed, chancing a saddened smile._

'_Ivan used to do the same thing…'_

"It doesn't hurt anymore," Gilbert informed, deciding to use the same tactic as before when the Russian's saddened look didn't fade. "Now I look like a pirate, huh?" 

Ivan smiled, pulling away. "Arrgh Arrgh, da?"

A faint blush lined the dead nation's nose as he darted his eyes to the side. "You heard that?"

Not seeing the albino's embarrassment, or just not caring, Ivan sighed thoughtfully, speaking more to himself then anyone else. "Da…You would've made a great mother."

The German's face reddened more at the smile that started to grace the rather large country's face.

"Well I DID used to take care of Ludwig back when he was younger. Ivan's face instantly fell at the mention of Gilbert's younger brother. HE had broken the wall! HE was the reason East Germany had been destroyed! He should NOT have been thought of fondly! "I know what you're thinking, Russia, and it's not like that." Slightly surprised at someone informing him that he was wrong, Ivan followed the ex-nation's gaze as he looked to the sky, light snow starting to fall. "He wanted to help me; he didn't know that the wall was the only thing keeping me alive."

_"Gilbert! I'll get you out of there, bruder! I promise!" Ludwig shouted over the thick, graffied, concrete wall as both his and America's tanks surrounded the structure. A yelp of pain alerted Gilbert that the first shot had been fired as Russia gripped his throbbing thigh. Through the pain Ivan growled, bursting through the door, Natalia by his side. His steps halted however as another blast slammed into the wall sending him to his knees._

_ 'No!' Gilbert mentally screamed at the man now bleeding out into the snow. "Bruder, stop!" He went unheard due to the loud shots as the Russian army finally arrived. 'No! Now they're both going to get hurt!' Turning to the only person he knew actually cared enough about their master besides his siblings, he decided to voice his inner turmoil. "Toris, do something!" he wailed, large cuts already forming as his brother reclaimed more land._

_ "I'm sorry, East, there's nothing you or me can do that won't upset our bosses; his fate lies in the strength of his soldiers." Lithuania sighed, eyes downcast. _

_ Ever the rebellious spirit, Gilbert through on a helmet, not bothering to buckle it as he quickly loaded a nearby rifle. 'This mess is about me. I have to stop it before anyone else dies!'_

_ Realizing the other's intentions, Toris leapt from the table to try and stop him only for Estonia to block his attempts. "Gilbert, if you die then the entire eastern half of Germany will be split between America and your brother!"_

_ "I don't give a damn!" he screeched, blood pouring from multiple wounds as his men fell, and slammed out the door. Ignoring his citizens' cries for help he immanently called out for his soon-to-be former master. _

_ 'Who? Is that Gil-' "-bert! Gilbert, get out of here! Go inside; I can handle it!" Russia cried franticly as he drug himself towards the albino. While Ivan didn't mind his own death, it would mean freedom for many countries, he knew nothing good could come of Gilbert's. _

_ Ignoring the protests his pained body gave, Gilbert raced forward in hopes of saving the badly injured nation. Blood suddenly gushed from his mouth and chest matching his eyes as the German collapsed on the ground a few feet away from his former Russian captor. Berlin was now free; his heart was gone leaving in it's place a bloody hole._

_ "East…" Russia whispered as he too collapsed, pain overtaking him as his eyes let loose his misery._

**Wow! Kinda bloody there, huh? I am well aware that there was no huge battle to decide the freedom of East Germany but I felt as if the real way didn't allow you to truly grasp the pain Ivan and Gilbert must have felt during this mess. I know I am pretty much making Estonia out to be a bitch but you have to think about the situations in his way. Most people aren't happy if they're captor rapes and beats the person they consider to be their brother and would probably be far too glad to let said captor die. Russia OWNS them! Even if he was the nicest person ever that alone would piss most people off.**

**No new words here and it's pretty early where I live so I'll leave you at that. Try not to cry too much…**


	3. Chapter 3

Ivan's face instantly fell at the mention of Gilbert's younger brother. HE had broken the wall! HE was the reason East Germany had been destroyed! He should NOT have been thought of fondly! "I know what you're thinking, Russia, and it's not like that." Slightly surprised at someone informing him that he was wrong, Ivan followed the ex-nation's gaze as he looked to the sky, light snow starting to fall. "He wanted to help me; he didn't know that the wall was the only thing keeping me alive."

_"Gilbert! I'll get you out of there, bruder! I promise!" Ludwig shouted over the thick, graffied, concrete wall as both his and America's tanks surrounded the structure. A yelp of pain alerted Gilbert that the first shot had been fired as Russia gripped his throbbing thigh. Through the pain Ivan growled, bursting through the door, Natalia by his side. His steps halted however as another blast slammed into the wall sending him to his knees._

_ 'No!' Gilbert mentally screamed at the man now bleeding out into the snow. "Bruder, stop!" He went unheard due to the loud shots as the Russian army finally arrived. 'No! Now they're both going to get hurt!' Turning to the only person he knew actually cared enough about their master besides his siblings, he decided to voice his inner turmoil. "Toris, do something!" he wailed, large cuts already forming as his brother reclaimed more land._

_ "I'm sorry, East, there's nothing you or me can do that won't upset our bosses; his fate lies in the strength of his soldiers." Lithuania sighed, eyes downcast. _

_ Ever the rebellious spirit, Gilbert through on a helmet, not bothering to buckle it as he quickly loaded a nearby rifle. 'This mess is about me. I have to stop it before anyone else dies!'_

_ Realizing the other's intentions, Toris leapt from the table to try and stop him only for Estonia to block his attempts. "Gilbert, if you die then the entire eastern half of Germany will be split between America and your brother!"_

_ "I don't give a damn!" he screeched, blood pouring from multiple wounds as his men fell, and slammed out the door. Ignoring his citizens' cries for help he immanently called out for his soon-to-be former master. _

_ 'Who? Is that Gil-' "-bert! Gilbert, get out of here! Go inside; I can handle it!" Russia cried franticly as he drug himself towards the albino. While Ivan didn't mind his own death, it would mean freedom for many countries; he knew nothing good could come of Gilbert's. _

_ Ignoring the protests his pained body gave, Gilbert raced forward in hopes of saving the badly injured nation. Blood suddenly gushed from his mouth and chest matching his eyes as the German collapsed on the ground a few feet away from his former Russian captor. Berlin was now free; his heart was gone leaving in its place a bloody hole._

_ "East…" Russia whispered as he too collapsed, pain overtaking him as his eyes let loose his misery._

"It doesn't matter!" Ivan spat, eyes glowing with hatred. "Everything was perfect before he showed up!"

Used to the other's anger by now, Gilbert sighed looking towards his body still resting forgotten in the snow. "Why did you run out on your own?" The Russian's face instantly softened as he cautiously placed his hand on the other's head in an affectionate pat. 'What does he think I'm going to do, bite him? Well I have before…'

"I had a family to worry about: Toris, Eduard, Raivis, Katyusia, Natalia…you."

The albino stiffened. "You think of me as a brother?"

"Well no… not like that." The pale blond looked away and started to fiddle with his thumbs.

'Is he blushing? No, it's just the cold, that's all. Yeah, just the cold; Russia doesn't blush!' "Less?" Gilbert tried.

"More?" Ivan chanced as if testing the ground of their relationship.

"More?" Gilbert parroted. He knew he was riding on thin ice, but he couldn't help his natural curiosity.

Ivan's blush('No he's just cold, East! Just cold!') darkened drastically. "…Nothing." He forced his 'blush' away as his face hardened. 'Remember Alexei! He died because your Czarina was weak; it's all your fault. He loved you so much and you let him down.'

"What do you mean 'he won't stop bleeding'?" Ivan panicked watching hundreds of nurses scramble to help the young boy.

"He fell and hurt his knee, Russia sir." Alexei's mother Alexandra replied, hurrying to keep up with the large man as he pushed through the crowd. Her German accent was strong and helped her stand out greatly in the Russian palace. "It was just a scratch, but it hasn't stopped bleeding like it should've."

"Ivan." Alexei squeaked causing his mother to pale; only other countries could call each other by name.

"How do you feel?" The pale-blond asked, crouching beside his bed in an attempt to seem less threatening.

Alexei only smiled at the failed attempt. "Much better actually; this strange man stopped the bleeding. I knew if I kept enough faith in my country then everything would be ok." He paused for a moment to admire Ivan's relieved look. "You came. You knew the publicity wouldn't be good if you were caught and yet you came."

Russia smiled, momentarily covering the boy's lips with his own in a soft peck. "Of course I came, Alexei; I'll always keep you safe."

**Looks like Alexei's back in the picture, you didn't think I would forget about him did you?**

**Alexi: **_** only son of the last Czar of Russia. He had Hemophilia, a disease having to do with blood not being able to form clots that can cause excessive bleeding, so he wasn't able to become a worthy heir. During the Russian Revolution 3 of his sisters as well as his parents and their servants were found dead in their basement. He and his younger sister were only recently found. It was often quoted that 'he loved his country and his country loved him' so I made him a sort of 'ex-boyfriend' to Russia. Hope that isn't too weird… **_

**Alexandra: Czarina of Russia even though she was born in Germany. Her grandmother was Queen Victoria and her father was Louis IV. **

**Gregory Rasputin: Although history has never proved how he did it, Rasputin would come and say a spell every time Alexei's hemophilia acted up and somehow it would stop. When Czar Nicholas II went to fight on the Eastern Front in 1915, Alexandra made Rasputin her trusted adviser. **

**Hoped you liked your history lesson everybody! **


End file.
